Making it Right
by daydreambunny
Summary: A month has passed since Sango agreed to bear Miroku's children after they have defeated Naraku but nothing has changed. In fact it seems as though they are growing more and more apart. It is up to Sango to try and salvage this relationship before there distance increases. But how?


**A/N: Hello how is everyone this is the first fanfiction...well not really first since i wrote a horrible one back in middle school. But now I am a freshman in college (Boy time sure does fly). Anyway enough about me this story is going to be written in Sango's POV or just mainly her thoughts because I hate writing in normal POV since it involves a lot of dialogue hehe and im just lazy fufufu.**

_ It's been a month since Miroku asked to marry and have kids with me but nothing has changed. I know he said he wants to do those things after we've defeated Naraku but I just thought things would be different then they were before. Like, I though that we would be all lovey dovey, but instead its even worse than it was before. I just still feel so awkward around him and I never know how to react to his advances. I still slap him in the face whenever he touches my butt, but its not because I don't like it because I really do a lot; as much as I don't want to admit it, its just because old habits die hard, really hard. Its so frustrating that I just can't express my feelings to him properly without my thoughts getting in the way. I'm just scared that if I keep this up I will just scare him away._

"Hey Sango, me and Miroku are going to go look for some water do you want to come with us?" Inuyasha asks.

_We had just set up camp on the outskirts of a new village when Kagome realized that she had forgotten to bring her bottles of water from her time period with her when she made her journey here, so now Inuyasha and Miroku have to go fetch for some water, much to Inuyasha's annoyance._

"Nah, I'm alright I'll just help Kagome and Shippo with the cooking."

"Suit yourself," Inuyasha replied and took off running.

"Oi, Slow down Inuyasha I'm not as fast as you are, I'm only human," yelled Miroku as he frantically tried to catch up to the high speed half demon.

_ Looking at Miroku run off like that without even looking at me or saying something lecherous really made me realize the reality of the situation. _

_The reality that I had always feared. _

_We were growing distant. _

_ It's not like we had a big argument or that I found him with some village skank; as Kagome would put it. I wish that that were the case because then it would be so much easier to comprehend. Instead it was just natural causes. Maybe he had grown tired of me constantly rejecting him and calling him a pervert. That last slap I gave him was rather forceful, even I have to admit to that. Whatever the reason it was all my fault and I have to fix it before it gets worse._

_More then two hours had passed and they still hadn't returned. Not that I was worried or anything since both Inuyasha and Miroku could fend for themselves. They probably got held up by some demon or something anyway. This is actually a good thing anyway because it gives me time to think of a way to bring us closer. But what can I say? What can I __**do**__._

"Sango you have been awfully silent today, is something the matter?" asked Kagome with a look of worry on her face.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine. It's just that I have a lot on my mind what with Naraku, the Jewel Shards and my brother." I said trying to sound as believable and okay as possible.

Especially since Naraku and the Jewels Shards are the farthest things from my mind at this point and time.

"Look Sango," Kagome said with a sigh,

"Miroku loves you with all of his heart. He may have a funny way of showing it, but believe me he does. He's probably acting like this because he doesn't want to hurt you or do anything that might push you away. Although distancing himself from you is a pretty stupid way of going about it if you ask me."

_How does she do that? How can she see right through me all of the time._

"Sometimes, Miroku can be just as dense as Inuyasha," Shippo chimed

"Thank you guys, but I'm not worried about Miroku, really I'm not,"

"Okay Sango, I believe you but just know that if you need someone to talk to I am always hear to listen." Kagome said reassuringly.

"Me too, me too," chimed Shippo.

"Oh so thats where I put my water bottles Oops," Kagome said pulling out the containers the water was held in from her yellow knapsack.

_ As much as I was very appreciative of Kagome for caring about me and for always giving me the right advice, I knew that this was something I had to figure out on my own. As much as I really didn't want to._

_ We spent the rest of the day setting up the two tents that kagome had purchased from her world._

_By the time Miroku and Inuyasha had returned, night had fallen and we we're all just about to go to sleep._

"We're back with your stupid water," Inuyasha said annoyed.

"What took you guys so long?" Kagome asked while yawning, trying to rub the tiredness from her eyes.

_ "Some damn water demon held us up. He looked kinda like the one that tried to get Sango to marry him." Inuyasha said while extending his hand with the big kentine of water to Kagome._

_ To that me and Miroku blushed not at the memory of that yucky disgusting demon, but at the conversation we had had after he had saved me._

"Thanks Inuyasha, but I dont need that water I found the water bottles, they were in my bag the whole time," Kagome said nonchalantly.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? WE WASTED A WHOLE DAY THAT COULD'VE BEEN SPENT FINDING THE JEWEL SHARDS ON GETTING SOME GODDAMN WATER THAT WE DONT EVEN NEED." Inuyasha screamed while throwing the water at a nearby tree

"Well if you are done complaining I'm going to sleep," And with that Kagome went off into the tent that Shippo, her and I were going to share.

Inuyasha mumbled some random incoherences and sat under the tree nodding off into a very pissed off slumber.

"Inuyasha why aren't you sleeping in the tent Kagome and the rest of us prepared for you for the whole day, Shippo asked.

"The same reason why you guys arent drinking the water me and Miroku worked so hard to get for you guys." Inuyasha retorted closing his eyes.

"You are such a baby," Shippo said under his breath and followed Kagome into the tent leaving Miroku and I as the only ones awake and outside, (not counting Inuyasha who had already dozed off.)

_This was my chance to make things right between the two of us but by the time I even had a chance to utter anything, Miroku just smiled, nodded, told me goodnight and walked into the tent that he had for himself. _

_ "Great, the perfect chance that i had is now ruined." I thought to myself and went into the tent._

_ An hour had passed since I went into the tent defeated and I still couldn't sleep. I just couldn't go to sleep with things still awkward between Miroku and I. I refused to. Not another night._

_ Just because I wasn't able to tell him what I was feeling doesn't mean all hope was lost, I still had another option. I could still show him. I was just hoping that I didn't have to resort to this option. Oh well, I'm never going to get this opportunity for a while._

_ After pep talking myself for five minutes, I walked out of the tent I was in and apprehensively sneaked into the tent that housed Miroku._

_ As I opened the tent, hands shaking and trying to mentally prepare myself for what I was about to do. I see Miroku sleeping. He looked so handsome, so...so peaceful. It was in that moment that I knew I was doing the right thing and that more importantly, I wanted to do it._

_ With new found courage i walked over to him stealthily. (Thank Kami for my demon slaying skills.) because I didnt want to wake him up from his slumber, at least not yet._

_ Luckily he was lying on top of the sleeping bag so I didnt have to go through the trouble of un zipping it because no amount of demon slayer training could make that sound inaudible._

_ Tonight was the night that I showed him that I belonged to him and that he belonged to me with not only my words but with my body._

_ With shaking hands I lightly traced my fingers over the contour of his jawline and then his lips. They felt so damn soft on my fingers, just like how I had imagined them to be. But touching with my hands just wasn't enough, I had to feel his beautiful pink lips against mine._

"S-Sango, what are you doing in here," Miroku said with a husky tone. It sounded so sexy to me.

_The question he asked rung in my ears. What exactly was I doing in his tent. Trying to seduce him? Suddenly i realized my plan, everything that I was doing, was just so stupid._

_I was shaking. All of the courage and confidence I had just moments before had gotten replaced with fear and worry. _

"I-I..." that was all I could muster

**A/N: So what did you think do you like it? Dont worry I will update the last chapter with the sexy times next week. So just be patient. Oh yeah dont expect much because i've never written a "love scene" before hehe.**


End file.
